La folle !
by Kawine
Summary: Chu le personnage principal pis j`équeure mes amies préférer :D Pouaaa :P
1. Ma mission

Fan fics: Harry Potter  
  
La folle!  
  
J'étais sur d'attirer l'attention en arrivant à Poudlard au beau milieu de l'année.  
  
J'avais des actions à faire et je ne devais pas faillir à ma tâche.  
  
Kina : Je devrais passer au bureau de Dumby !  
  
Passant par un coin d'un couloir y fallais vraiment que je tombe sur lui.  
  
Ron : Aie ! Tu peux pas faire attention espèce de.  
  
(Sortant ma hache) Kina : AYAAAAA !  
  
Ron : Mais t'est folle ou quoi ! Franchement t'est vraiment pas réaliste.  
  
(Rangent ma hache.. )  
  
Kina : Regarde, j'ai des ordres alors tasse-toi de mon chemin.  
  
Ron : Hahaha ! Je vais aller chercher mon Harry chéris et il va te faire mal !  
  
Kina : Harry? Hum.. (Sort son téléphone portable)  
  
Ron : Mais c'est quoi sa ?!  
  
(Sortant de nul part ) Hermione : Un téléphone cellulaire, invention moldus qui permet de..  
  
Kina & Ron : Ta yeule criss !  
  
Hermione : o_o (S'en vas pleurer dans sa salle de bain)  
  
Ron : Kesser tu fais icitte toé ?  
  
Kina : Je dois sauver l'univers de la magie grâce à sa !!  
  
(Montrant mon petit rasoir a lame double YAH !)  
  
Ron : Hahaha ! Non mais tu compte faire quoi avec sa ?  
  
Kina : Premièrement, te couper les cheveux !!  
  
Ron : Tu touche à l'afro, j'aurai ta peau.  
  
Kina : O.o , sa me rappelle de quoi .. (N.A: Undercover Brother :P)  
  
Kina : (Parlent au téléphone .) Hey c'est qui Harry Potter ?  
  
Téléphone : Euh tsé le mec qui a enlever tous les pouvoirs a Voldy en perdant toute sa famille.  
  
Kina : Hey yo ! Une minute de silence.. U.U  
  
Ron : Hey l'auteur, je trouve que ton histoire a l'abouti pas ben ben !  
  
Auteur KaWiNe : Toé farme la oké pcq mo me débarrasser de toi ben vite din l'histoire tu vas voir.  
  
Ron : Chu un personnage principal madame personne ne peu me tuer ! Mouahahha !  
  
Auteur : Check this out !  
  
StAwWw ! Tadam!  
  
Oui c'est lui il est apparu ! :P  
  
Voldemort : Que puis-je faire pour toi ma belle ?  
  
Auteur : Tue cette affaire laide là.. (Pointant Ron :P)  
  
Ron : NooooOoOoONn! (Meurt grâce a Voldy chéwi qui a volé la hache de Kina)  
  
Kina : Après sa y dit : C'est pas très réaliste.. Pfff.. Faut le faire criss mourir à cause d'une HACHE PIS LA MIENNE EN PLUS !  
  
Ron : X_X  
  
(À suivre !!)  
  
---------------------------- C'est juste un début.. Je vous dis que c'est ma première vrai fan fics alors passés Moi vos commentaires s'il vous plaît :D Mechi bcp :P KaWiNe 


	2. Sans but

Salut ! Oui oui voilà le deuxième chapitre :D Je sais sa l'avance pas très très vite mais que voulez vous :P Lol touka j'espère que sa vas vous plaire .. Review s'il vous plaît :D  
Je marchais tranquillement dans le château en réfléchisant a ma tâche. Mais je ne me rappellais plus vraiment quel en était le but . Donc je continuais a marché , tout en étant sénile , et essayant de trouver un moyen de me rappeller de ma quête stupide et sans but avec mon rasoir a double lame YAH !  
  
*Je cherchais un lit pour me reposer*  
  
Kina : Clap your hands ! Clap your hands for yah brotha brotha ! Sing with me !   
  
Hermione : *Réaparessant de nul part* Je vais te plantée je te jure ta pas le droit de me dire de ma fermer c'est fini j'en ai plein le cul !  
  
Dumbledore : *Parle à l'auteur avec son air débile sérieux (sa se dit ??!)* Hey c'est pas beaucoup sensurée dans ce texte . Je vais me pleindre au ministère de la magie . *Parle à Hermione* Dans mon bureau jeune fille.  
  
Hermione : Caliss la chu tannée pas moyen d'avoir la paix pis buter quelqu'un tranquillement ?  
  
Dumbledore : Sa suffit ! Votre comportement est intolérable .  
  
Hermione : À ta yeule le vieux criss !  
  
Kina : Je suis plus capable de la sentir merde . *Sort sa baguette magique* Avada Kedavra !  
  
Hermione : *Meurt comme une grosse vache éventrer* MeeeeEeeeeeeUUUuuuuuuUUuuuuuuHhhHhhHh !  
  
Kina : Jamais je n'aurais cru tuer quelqu'un et .. aimer sa ! :P  
  
Auteur : Hey .. Que dirais-tu de t'amuser un peu ?  
  
Kina : Comment ?  
  
Auteur : Tuer tous les sorciers cons et stupides ou avec une queue de cheval ..  
  
Kina : *Se parle à elle-même* Une queue de cheval ? C'est quoi sa un vieux fantasme pourrie ?  
  
Dumby : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?  
  
Kina : Euh rien Dumby chéri :D  
  
Auteur : *Dans son fond intérieur* Niark Niark Niark !!  
  
Kina : Non sérieux , je dois me rappeller de ma quête pas question que je commète un autre meurtre . Je vais me suicider aussi-non !  
  
Auteur : *Dans son fond intérieur* Criss c'est mes personnages je suis pis je suis même pas capable de les faires agir sous mon ordonences . ( Maudite vite de cul .. BANG , un bruit de fusil retanti, l'auteur venais de mettre un terme a sa vie .  
  
Kina : Yah ! Je vais pouvoir faire ce que je veut (  
  
Je me rendit alors à la Grande Salle :D  
  
(À suivre)  
  
Je sais , je sais .. Elle n'est pas vraiment longue ni très drôle ..Je sais pas je n'ai pas l'inspiration aujourd'hui .. :S Touka ! Je vais en faire d'autre avec d'autre thèmes pour savoir dans quel décor je me débrouille le plus :P Alors attention a vous je suis quand même prête a faire une autre suite :P alors chow chow !  
  
KaWiNe -XxXxXxX- 


End file.
